


Spinning in the Right Direction

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: A new holodeck program gets the crew sweating.





	Spinning in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write a story in 2 hours, set wherever you were at that moment, and you had to include a name amd three things that you heard. As such this story was written, revised, and posted all while sitting on a recumbent bike at Planet Fitness. Please excuse any typos. My ass fell asleep halfway through.

Good lord, but was the recumbent bike ever boring. Kathryn Janeway sat in holodeck two, in the midst of Paris' newest open program, a circa 21st century gym. Garish purple and yellow decor assaulted the eyes and someone who seemed to call themselves "Pitbull" was announced over the PA as the performer who had been deafening her hearing. That and the dropped weights, grunting crew, and giggled gossip. 

From her vantage point om the rear of the room on the bike, Kathryn could see pretty much everything the facility had to offer; eliptical machines, treadmills, free weights, and a good potion of her crew enjoying themselves. Despite its out of date appearance and loud repetitive "music", the program was a success. There had been a lot of competition for slots of the holodeck's time, and creating a open program where the crew could gather, sweat, and motivate each other had been a boon for morale.

Kathryn loved excersize, and was an avid athlete, but sitting in a static position, save the repetitive left-right-left-right of her legs, was boring. She really wished that she had brought a padd, maybe the astrometic reports...or better yet, something actually recreational for once. 

An hour had passed. Crew came and went and Kathryn had worked up a decent sweat. As she was slowing her pace and checking her stats for distance, average speed and calories burned, the sound of the arch opening drew her attention. Chakotay entered, wearing a tight blue tee shirt in a preformance blend fabric, and a pair of slightly baggy grey shorts. Kathryn realised in that moment that it had been a very long time since she'd seen Chakotay’s bare legs, not since New Earth, when he had converted his uniform pants due to stifling humidity. 

After greeting several of the crew who were leaving, Chakotay selected an eliptical machine and began his workout. As she watched him, the muscles in his back, calves, and, well, glutes flex with the exertion, Kathryn figured she could stand to bike another mile or so.

One mile turned into three as she admired him. His triceps pumped with the handles and beads of sweat ran down his neck and dampened his shirt. Soon, Kathryn's bike beeped, signaling the end of it's cycle and pulling her from her appreciation. Suddenly concious of the fact that she'd been openly ogling her first officer Kathryn hurried off the bike and a made a bee line for the door.

"You don't have to hurry off you know." Chakotay’s voice froze Kathryn in her tracks. Turing to face him, the dimple in is smile and the glint in his eye spoke volumes. 

"Good evening, Commander. I was just..." Kathryn gestured to the door, but she was not allowed to finish the thought. 

"You were just staring at my ass. Kathryn, all the machines face the same way. Towards that wall mirror, as you may recall." Chakotay pointed at the large reflective surface covering the entire length and height of the wall opposite the cardio machines.

Kathryn’s jaw dropped at the realization that he had witnessed her shamelessly gaping at him.

"It's ok, Kathryn. Tom says eye candy was part of the experience of group exercise in the 21st century.  And if I can be so bold," Chakotay’s head dropped and he smiled at the floor before raising a radiant gaze to Kathryn’s eyes. "The view I had in the mirror wasn't bad either."

Kathryn's eyes darted to the mirror, where she saw that he had just as perfect a view of her as she had of him. Suddenly self concious of her sweaty and bedraggled appearance, her cheeks flushed.

"If you ever want something more engaging than the gym, I have a couple of simulations of forests around the galaxy.  We could program a couple of 10-speeds and bike the old fashioned way."

"Actually," Kathryn began, "that sounds lovely. Maybe I could have Neelix pack us lunch so else can properly enjoy the scenery."

"A ride and a picnic. That sounds pretty perfect. It's a date." 

Not expecting the terminology, but not off put by it, Kathryn nodded at Chakotay, and wiped an errant bead of sweat from her brow. The room suddenly felt 20 degrees hotter. "Good. I look forward to it."

 

With all the grace her flustered form could muster, Kathryn left the holodeck and went back to her quarters.  When she arrived, the message icon on her counsel was flashing. What she read brought a smile to her eyes. 

Tomorrow, 1300 hours, holodeck one.  
 I'll provide the bikes, you provide the lunch. I'll program a forest that we already know, but there's no monkey to interrupt us now. Yours, C.


End file.
